


Barney

by The_Gong_of_Doom



Category: Barney and Friends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gong_of_Doom/pseuds/The_Gong_of_Doom





	Barney

I hate you.

You hate me.

Let's all go and kill Barney.

A shot rang out, Barney hit the floor.

No more purple dinosaur.


End file.
